


Croissants In Bed

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg can't figure out why, but things have changed between him and his girlfriend. Their 3 year anniversary is nearing and to try to make things better, Georg carefully plans and pays for a surprise weekend trip for them to Paris – the city of love. Then, a week before the trip/anniversary, his girlfriend breaks up with him. Georg wants to forget that Paris even exists, but Tom says a trip is just what he needs (and what a waste of money it would be!) and offers to go with him. It is an eye-opening experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croissants In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for th_fanfic's Georg FQF 2011.

"But you said you'd come," Georg said, trying to keep his voice steady as he listened to his girlfriend tell him that something had come up and she couldn't spend the night with him. "I really don't get what could be more important than spending time with me."

He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he couldn't help it. Things hadn't been going well between them lately, but this was the third time she'd blown him off in only one week. He couldn't tell himself that everything was all right anymore when he couldn't even make his girlfriend want to be with him.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, and Georg gripped his phone tighter as he waited for the next lame excuse. Either Fiona's life had suddenly become extremely busy and interesting, or she was amazing at coming up with excuses. She always had a different reason for not having time for him. "I totally forgot about this party Emily is throwing, and I can't tell her I'm not coming. I'm really sorry, Georg. I'll come over tomorrow, all right? I promise."

Georg closed his eyes and swallowed hard, realising that he had no choice but to accept. He knew that Fiona's girlfriends meant a lot to her – and if he was in her place, he wouldn't want to miss a friend's party either. It still stung that she seemed to want to spend time with anyone except him. Besides, he could join her to the party, couldn't he? Or was she suddenly embarrassed to be seen with him?

"All right," he finally murmured, deciding not to say anything else and suddenly wanting to get off the phone as soon as he could. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, definitely," she said, and when she told him that she loved him, Georg felt nothing. He'd always heard the love in her voice before but now it just seemed like an automatic statement used to make him feel not quite as crappy as he already did.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and made him feel so much worse.

After he'd hung up, he realised that he needed to do something. He needed to fix things between him and Fiona, if he wanted them to have any kind of future together. They had been together for more than three years; he couldn't just throw that away. He couldn't let her keep ignoring him. If he wanted this relationship to keep working, he needed to remind her why she loved him.

Georg wasn't particularly romantic. He'd never been, and never would be, and maybe that was the reason why things clearly weren't working between them anymore. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to fix this, but he came up with nothing.

So he called Bill, his advisor for all things romantic.

"Paris," Bill said the moment Georg had mentioned his problem to him. "Take her to Paris. Girls love Paris. It's the City of Love, you know. If you can't fix things in Paris, you won't be able to fix them at all."

Georg had to admit that Bill was great at this, and did have a point. Maybe a weekend away would remind both of them why they had once loved spending time together. He reached for his notebook and hastily scribbled into it as Bill listed all the things he could think of to breathe new life into his relationship with Fiona: An expensive four-star hotel with a great restaurant, a romantic boat trip on the Seine, sightseeing with a long, deep kiss on the Eiffel tower...

When Georg hung up, he realised that this was definitely the way to go, and spent the next few days planning a romantic trip to Paris. It came at an ideal time since the band was currently on a short break, and even Tom's mocking comments and snorts didn't stop him from going out of his way to make this trip absolutely perfect.

When the planning was over, he asked Fiona to come over so he could surprise her with a hand-made coupon that would reveal his little surprise to her. But the moment he opened the door to her and asked her to come inside, he knew that things were not going to working as planned.

And when Fiona told him that she didn't have feelings for him anymore and wanted to end things between them before they ended up hating each other, Georg felt worse than ever before. The moment she left, he grabbed the coupon and tore it to pieces before he fell into a deep depression.

He'd spent so many hours planning this fucking trip, and even more money, and now the last thing he wanted to do was to be in Paris on his own. He didn't want to go to Paris at all. He didn't even want to think about Paris. The only thing Paris had to offer him right now was a high tower he could throw himself off.

Not that he had the guts to do that, but it would be the way to go.

Tom looked at him patiently as he ranted about Fiona being a bitch and whining about the expensive trip. He let him get out everything he had on his mind before he made a suggestion.

Georg looked at his friend incredulously when Tom said, "I don't think you should let it go to waste. You invested a lot of time and money into this trip, so you should definitely take it. And you should take me. Granted, I don't really want to sleep in the same bed as you or see you make doe eyes at me but…"

Georg rolled his eyes when Tom cracked up, but had to admit that Tom had a point. It would be stupid not to take his trip after he'd spent so much time planning it. And being there with Tom rather than his girlfriend would be different to say the least. He was sure they would have a lot of fun, and that Tom would be the only person who could take his mind off Fiona.

~ * ~

"Fucking hell, look at this _suite_!" Tom exclaimed as he entered the hotel room and threw himself onto the bed, grinning widely. "This is what I call luxury, Hagen. And the view! Dude. This must've cost a fortune."

"It did," Georg murmured, dropping his bags and looking around miserably. Tom watched him and sighed, getting up to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Stop looking so sad, Hagen. I mean it. You're breaking my heart. It's depressing, so just forget about her and tell me the plans for the day," Tom said, punching his friend's shoulder and reaching for the sheet with their schedule on it, which Georg had printed out in order not to forget any of his plans.

"Sightseeing and dinner at the hotel," Tom read out loud, nodding. "All right, so let's take a few minutes to get ready, and let's go. I can't let you stay here and mope all day."

Georg rolled his eyes but managed to bring up the energy to go into the bathroom, splash some cool water into his face and get dressed to go sightseeing, even though he really just wanted to curl up in bed and stay there for the rest of the weekend. Knowing Tom, however, he was well aware that his friend would never let him do that, so he tried to make an effort and look at least semi-enthusiastic.

As they made their way through the city which was blessed with sunshine today – not lifting Georg's gloomy mood in the slightest – Tom was bubbling with energy and enthusiasm. If he wasn't so terribly depressed, Georg would've been amused but he couldn't even make himself smile. Everything here made him wonder what it would've been like to be here with Fiona. Would she have liked his surprise? Would she have realised that she loved him after all, and wanted to spend more time with him; give him another chance?

"Georg!" Tom sighed, noticing that his friend was back in Fiona-land.

Georg looked up and frowned. "What?

Tom stepped in front of him and touched his shoulders. "I know you miss her. I know you think you love her, but I just think you should be glad that you're rid of her. I know it won't be easy to get you to see my point, but that's my goal for the weekend. By the end of it, you won't even remember Fiona exists. Anyway, try to give me a bit of a chance here and at least _pretend_ you like being here with me. All right?"

Georg immediately felt bad for ignoring Tom so completely, and gave him a nod and a tiny smile before he looked at Paris spread out beneath them. The Eiffel tower wasn't as spectacular as he'd expected but he faked enthusiasm for Tom as he looked around for a while before they had to go back to the hotel.

As they got ready to have dinner, and Georg heard Tom singing in the shower, he realised that the other boy was genuinely having a good time. He was trying to get Georg out of this big black hole he'd slipped into after Fiona had broken up with him, and the least Georg could do was give him a chance and allow him to make him feel better. He really appreciated Tom's effort, and while he didn't think he would be able to forget his ex anytime soon, he owed it to Tom to at least not think about her for two days.

He could mope when he was back at home; for now, he would at least try to have a good time.

The food was amazing, Georg had to admit, but what was even better was getting drunk at the hotel's bar later that night. And for some reason, he didn't even feel like bitching about Fiona, and found himself giggling as he observed Tom trying to get them two "ladies" for the night. The girls didn't seem particularly thrilled at the prospect of spending an evening with two drunken rock stars, and Tom's disappointed face as he came back from his unsuccessful flirting trip sent Georg into another fit of giggles.

They crashed out on their king-sized bed that night, not even managing to take their clothes off before they passed out. And for the first time in over two weeks, Georg managed not to think of Fiona as he felt exhaustion wash over him.

~ * ~

Despite his hangover the next day, Georg woke up in a considerably better mood. He took a shower and felt good, joining Tom on the balcony of their room where breakfast was waiting for them. Surprised, Georg raised a brow as he sat down across from Tom, realising that the other boy must've ordered room service while he'd been busy in the bathroom.

"I thought you might need a hangover breakfast," Tom said cheerfully as he inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and looked at the Eiffel tower. He turned to Georg. "Besides, I thought I would spare people from seeing your swollen morning-face. Don't want to scare them off or anything."

Georg narrowed his eyes, grabbed a croissant and threw it at Tom. Tom batted it away, then snorted when it fell off the balcony, and they both bent over the railing, laughing and hiding when it hit a passer-by on the head.

When they recovered and managed to stop laughing, Tom grinned and poured himself some more coffee. "So, what's the plan for today? Anything exciting? Or is it just more romantic schmoopy stuff? I had no idea you were into all that. I've known you for – how long now? And I had no clue you were such a sap, Hagen."

"Shut up." Georg leaned back and grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you, but…"

Tom groaned. "More sappy romance stuff - I see. So, hit me. What is it? A trip to the church for a spontaneous surprise wedding? I didn't really think I'd get hitched anytime soon, but I would make an exception for you."

He batted his eyelashes, and Georg laughed. "No, no wedding. I did however get us a boat trip on the Seine. But hey, if you insist on getting married, we could head over to the Notre Dame and see if they have some time for us."

Tom snorted and gave him a grin, and they continued their breakfast in relative silence.

The boat trip ended up being one of the funniest experiences Georg had ever had. Tom was being a dork – as usual – and amusing the other passengers by doing impressions and exhibiting his general clownish behaviour. At one point, however, when the boat was almost back at the pier, Tom made an exaggerated hand gesture, lost balance and tumbled over the edge of the boat and into the dark, disgusting-looking water of the Seine.

Georg jumped up in shock but one look at Tom, who was shrieking like a girl, made him bend over with laughter. "And you say _I'm_ clumsy!" he managed, trying to catch his breath as he tried not to laugh too inappropriately when Tom was fished out of the water. He only stopped when they were back at the hotel, and he realized that Tom _stank_ , and immediately pushed him towards the bathroom to take a long bath.

He himself lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, grinning to himself. This trip was getting better by the day, and he wondered what else Tom had in store for him.

"Ugh," Tom said as he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe and rubbing his head with a towel. "I don't think I'll ever get the stench out."

He shuddered and Georg grinned as he pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Tom curse and rant over the disgustingness of the Seine. "Most well-known European river my ass," he muttered, then turned to Georg, smiling when he saw the look on his friend's face. "But as long as it amused you …"

Georg grinned. "It did. I'm sorry. But your _face_ was just priceless. I don't think I'll ever stop mocking you for this."

Tom sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bed, snorting. "Oh well. I guess after all the humiliation I've put you through in the past few years, it was about time I gave you something to ridicule me for."

Their eyes met and they smiled, and Georg found it difficult to look away. An odd feeling spread in his stomach and he bit his lip as he finally managed to lower his eyes.

He quickly pushed himself up and stood, running a hand through a tangle in his hair. "Well, anyway. Dinner is at a fancy restaurant tonight, so I should get ready."

He'd almost disappeared in the bathroom when he thought of something and stuck his head back out. "Oh, and Tom? This is a _really_ expensive and well-known restaurant, so remember to wear something decent."

Tom flipped him off and Georg laughed, knowing very well that Tom would end up wearing baggy jeans and a too-large t-shirt in the end anyway. He didn't _own_ any other clothes.

~ * ~

"Too. Much. Food," Tom gasped as he collapsed onto the bed later that night, the moment they'd come back from a four course dinner. "I don't think I'll ever eat again."

Georg only moaned in agreement and flopped down next to Tom, rubbing his stomach. "Fuck, I've never eaten so well but – yeah, never again. That mousse au chocolat was definitely a little too much."

Tom hummed in acquiescence and closed his eyes.

They lay there in silence for a long time, the only sound coming from their rumbling bellies, until Georg felt Tom's eyes on him.

"Did you have a good time today?" he asked quietly, and Georg turned his head to meet his eyes, curious at the serious tone of Tom's voice. Tom was almost never serious, so this was an honest question.

"Yeah," he said quietly, sliding a hand under his head and looking at the other boy. "I had a great time."

He smiled a little. "Thank you."

Tom shrugged, a faintly red tint to his cheeks as he averted his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling. "You're welcome. I just want you to forget her."

Georg swallowed but nodded. "I have. Or I'm getting there, at least, thanks to you."

The corners of Tom's mouth hitched up before he closed his eyes again. Georg watched him, smiling as the other boy fell asleep.

Georg pushed himself up and looked at Tom, his face thoughtful. He had that weird, inexplicable fluttering in his stomach again, and furrowed his brow. He knew that fluttering, knew what it meant – but for now he decided to just put it down to having eaten too much and desperately needing some sleep.

He pulled the sheets over both of them, then rolled over, facing away from Tom before he fell asleep as well.

~ * ~

The next morning, Georg was woken up by the scent of coffee and fresh croissants. He frowned and buried his face in the pillow, then sighed when he was poked. He looked up at Tom, raising a brow when he noticed the breakfast tray on his friend's lap.

"Hey," he said, his voice hoarse with sleep. "What's up?"

"I ordered breakfast," Tom said with a smile. "I thought since it's our last day here, we might as well be a little lazy and enjoy ourselves."

He buttered a piece of his croissant, and Georg sat up. He felt a little groggy and reached for his cup of coffee right away, taking a sip and sighing as the beverage warmed his stomach. He leaned back against the headboard and stretched.

"Thanks," he said suddenly, looking at Tom. "I mean – thanks for doing this. Thanks for being here with me; I would've felt terrible here on my own."

Tom looked at him for a long moment, then grinned. "You're welcome, Hagen. Knowing you, you would've gotten lost on your own, so… It's my pleasure."

Georg smiled back, then went back to eating his croissant.

A few minutes later, Tom cursed and fumbled with the sheets, earning a curious look from Georg. A second later, Tom pushed back the sheets, revealing a piece of croissant he'd dropped – and a pat of butter. On his dick. His _naked_ dick.

Georg felt his cheeks flush and his eyes widened as he frantically tried to remember what had happened the previous night. He remembered food – a lot of food – and then they'd passed out on the bed. Right?

"Why are you naked?" he finally asked, sounding more shocked than he really was.

Tom scooped the butter off his cock and put it back on the tray before he looked up. "Hmm? Oh. My pants itched and I couldn't find any underwear. Sorry."

He grinned, clearly completely unbothered by his own nudity. He pulled the sheets back over his lap, and Georg blinked, his cheeks still red when Tom went back to his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Georg, however, couldn't stop thinking about Tom's cock, and had to forcefully push the image out of his head. He wasn't sure how he felt about a naked Tom next to him. It didn't exactly _bother_ him, but it made him feel vaguely uneasy.

He still managed to swallow a few more bites of croissant and tried to relax.

Sometime later, Tom got up to go to the bathroom and get ready for their last day in Paris – and giving Georg a look at a perfectly round naked ass in the process. Georg blinked and leaned back when he was alone, wondering why Tom suddenly made him feel so weird.

He didn't have the time to find an explanation because only a few minutes later, Tom was back, fully dressed now. "All right, what're we up to today? More sightseeing? Or, oh god – don't tell me. Another boat trip? This time, I'll stay seated the entire time, I _swear_."

Georg laughed and shook his head as he looked down at his list, a faint flush creeping up his neck as he read their itinerary. "No, actually," he murmured, looking up at him. "I, uh… scheduled some massages and other stuff at the spa area of the hotel." He paused. "You know, facials and a … well. A couple's massage."

Tom's eyebrows shot up and he snorted, wiggling his brows. "Ooh, Georg. I always knew you wanted to get into my pants and see me naked. It's obvious now."

He grinned when Georg's blush deepened, but then rolled his eyes. "Sounds like fun, though. And let me guess – Bill suggested that. It reeks of Bill, honestly."

Georg smiled. "I actually came up with this part myself – but the rest of this trip is actually Bill's doing."

Tom grinned. "I knew it."

Twenty minutes later, they were dressed in fluffy white bathrobes and making their way downstairs into the spa area of the hotel. The facial masks were unusual but Georg had to admit that the cool, slimy green substance on his face did feel rather nice. And seeing Tom like this, looking completely ridiculous with green goo on his face, was a sight to be seen.

"So, massage," Tom said with a smirk when the face masks were off. "Do you think we'll get one with a happy ending?"

Georg resisted the urge to smack the back of his friend's head but couldn't help grinning. "Probably not, but I hear the girls here are really awesome."

As it turned out, they _were_ really awesome – and pretty, too. Georg didn't have time to realize that, though; he tried to focus on how great the massage felt. Tom, however, made it difficult for him to focus on anything because the moment the woman started rubbing his back, Tom moaned loudly. It was highly distracting. What was even worse was the fact that it made Georg's body react in an entirely inappropriate way, and he desperately hoped that his masseuse wouldn't accidentally start rubbing an erogenous spot on his back, which would probably make him come instantly.

He bit his lip as he tried to force down his erection, but it was easier said than done. At the same time, he began wondering why he even _had_ an erection. The massage felt great, but it wasn't _that_ good. He realised that it was Tom's moaning that had done this to him, which only confused him more.

He frowned and folded his arms, pressing his forehead against them as he tried to block out the sound of Tom's voice, but it only seemed to get louder.

"Mmm, yeah, don't stop. Aah, right there," Tom moaned, and Georg's eyes opened wide. If this was Tom's reaction to a massage, he didn't even want to think about how loud and obscene he was in bed. And why would he want to think about that anyway?

His cock was still hard, and he realised that now was the time to get the hell out of there. If Tom kept this up, Georg would have to deal with the very embarrassing situation of coming in public – or if he didn't, Tom would surely still notice his erection.

Yes, now was the time to get out of there.

He sat up and quickly reached for his robe to cover himself up. His face heated up when he noticed the masseuse's raised brow, but ignored her and bolted from the room before Tom could say anything else. Breathing heavily, he ran up the stairs, not wanting to run into anyone in the elevator. When he was back in their room, he went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

He pushed off his robe and stared down at his erection, knowing that it wouldn't go down on its own. He closed his eyes and reached down, wrapping his hand around it and stroking himself off with a few rough moves of his hand. He bit his lip in concentration, but what finally made him come was the sound of Tom calling his name. He gasped and came all over the sink, collapsing back against the wall, his hand stilling around his cock as he slowly recovered from the force of his orgasm.

"Georg?"

"I'm coming," he said, almost snorting when he mentally added that he just _had_.

He licked his lips and wiped the mess off the sink before splashing some cool water into his face. He gripped the sink and looked into the mirror, wondering what was going on with him.

He had just gotten hard because of Tom's moaning, and it had been the sound of Tom's voice that had made him come.

They were friends – why would he have such a reaction over a friend?

Then it hit him like a punch in the face and he had to sit down on the edge of the bathtub for support.

He was attracted to Tom. He liked Tom – as more than just a friend. For how long had this been going on? Why hadn't he realised it before? Were his feelings for Tom possibly the reason for his failed relationship with Fiona? Had he been in love with Tom for a while? Or was he just imagining it?

Then, a more pressing question popped up in his head; would Tom ever consider dating a guy? Or more specifically, _him_?

Georg didn't think so and swallowed hard – the last thing he needed right now was to fall in love with his best friend. He'd had to deal with enough pain in the past few days; he didn't need this unnecessary confusion on top of everything else.

"Georg – what the fuck is going on?" Tom asked, and Georg made himself get up, pulling on boxers before he exited the bathroom, trying to avoid Tom's eyes.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, then shifted uncomfortably when Tom, also in boxers, sat down beside him.

"Why did you bolt?" Tom asked, sounding seriously confused. "Did the chick hurt you or something?"

Georg shook his head, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tried to come up with a good excuse for his truly odd behaviour, but he couldn't think of anything. He licked his lips and met Tom's eyes, then flushed deeply when he saw his friend's eyes widen in understanding.

"Ohh," Tom said, blinking slowly. "You got hard? Was she _that_ good?"

He smirked, and Georg groaned, his heart sinking when he realised that Tom didn't _really_ understand what was going on. He bit his lip, then closed his eyes and felt his heartbeat speed up because he knew that he had to tell Tom. He'd gone through enough shit lately – he didn't have the patience to deal with a stupid crush on his best friend. If he told him now, he'd be able to forget about it again, or, in the best case scenario, Tom would return his feelings and their friendship would turn into something more.

For a moment, Georg hesitated. He didn't want things to change between them – but on the other hand, he needed to get this out. Knowing was better than hoping, so he gathered his courage, took a deep breath and turned to Tom. "I think I have feelings for you," he blurted out before he could change his mind, and felt his cheeks flush again.

Tom stared at him, his eyes wide, and he obviously hadn't expected this. Georg looked away quickly, spotting the Eiffel tower as he looked out of the window. Maybe now would be the ideal time to reconsider that throwing-himself-off-it option.

"Finally," Tom said then, and Georg frowned as he looked back at his friend, the confusion clear on his face.

"Finally what?" he asked hesitantly.

Tom raised a brow and smiled. "Finally you caught up on that. I've always known you were into me, of course, but…"

He smirked and Georg rolled his eyes, the heat in his cheeks increasing as embarrassment took over. Of course Tom would make fun of him. He never took him seriously.

"Jeez, you've got it bad, haven't you?" Tom asked, then touched Georg's hand. Georg stared down at their hands, his heart speeding up when Tom laced their fingers. He looked up at his friend with a curious frown, taking deep breaths.

"I was joking," Tom said quietly. "I've wanted you for quite some time, and I was practically just waiting for you to finally dump Fiona."

Now it was Tom's turn to look a bit embarrassed, and Georg's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why hadn't Tom said anything before? Why had he waited this long for Georg? Or was he just making fun of him again? Inwardly, Georg shook his head. Tom wouldn't be that cruel. He wouldn't joke about something this serious.

Tom looked at him with those big brown eyes, and Georg's glanced at his full lips for a moment. He hesitated for another moment, but then leaned in to press his lips to Tom's in a gentle kiss.

He closed his eyes, and felt his stomach flutter when Tom returned the kiss slowly, and smiled to himself when he realised that he might get his happy ending after all…


End file.
